


Deal For a Deal

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheerleaders, Community: fic_promptly, Conversations, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe you talked me into this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal For a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, cheerleader uniform

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Cora glared at Lydia before spinning around to look at her reflection in the mirror. Somehow Lydia had talked her into wearing a Beacon Hills high school cheerleading outfit. "Tell me again why I'm wearing this?"

"Susan broke her ankle and she's one of the cheerleaders at the base of the pyramid." Lydia wrapped her arms around Cora from behind so Cora could see her face in the mirror. "You're werewolf strong, so I know you can take over."

"And this is important why?" She furrowed her brow. Cora felt herself giving in the longer she looked at the cheerleading outfit and Lydia's expression.

"Because our friends are playing lacrosse and you should want to support them. We're supporting them."

Cora let out a huge sigh. There was no fighting it now. " _Fine_. I'll be a cheerleader for you. But only for one game. That should be enough time for what's her face to heal up."

Lydia pressed a kiss on Cora's neck and Cora preened from the attention. She turned around and picked up Lydia in her arms, bridal style. It was easy to carry her. "You should reward me."

There was a glint in Lydia's eyes. "Of course. Did you have something in particular that you wanted?"

She did, but Cora knew whatever she had in mind wasn't going to be as good as something Lydia came up with. Her girl was imaginative. "It's up to you. I expect something good."

"You better cheer your heart out, and yes, I'll have Malia check if you're doing that or not, and make sure no other cheerleader falls down and gets injured. Then we'll have a deal."

"Deal. Until then though..." Cora carried her through the loft and up the spiral staircase. She had uses for the cheerleading outfit and she wanted to ride Lydia's strap-on with her skirt flared out over Lydia. What else was the outfit good for?


End file.
